ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aeliren
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle of the Watchtower page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) site facelift What do you think about making some cosmetic changes to the site? I've been thinking about changing the wiki logo to something custom, and maybe changing the color scheme. The suggestion was made a while back to use the big good/evil poster as the background for the site, which would be awesome, but so far we have avoided using any OOTS art for the site itself. Using images in articles is fair use, but using the art for the site might be crossing a line, unless we had permission. But some kind of custom background would be very nice. Any ideas?Knag (talk) 14:23, March 1, 2017 (UTC) I like the idea of using the good/evil poster, it would really fit well. There's just the problem of getting permission to use it. I'd say check first if possible because it would be fantastic, otherwise we'll have to find something else. They are selling it (last I checked), but at the same time it's also available for full preview. There's also the fact that it'd be used as a background, so it wouldn't be completely visible because of the Wikia format. It's just there to give the wiki a more "OotS" feel, so I don't see why it'd be refused, since we are explicitly neither using it for monetary purposes nor claiming it as our own. As for the logo, I think it'd be great if we could find the typeface used to type "Order of the Stick" and type "Order of the Stick Wiki" in that same style, with the generic grey/beige dungeon as a background (that would likely have to be custom-drawn). Aeliren (talk) 17:03, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : Cool. Glad you agree. I'll work on the new logo. I think I can clone the typeface without knowing what it is. I'll work on permission too. As a backup, maybe just some stonework as the background, like you suggest for the logo. Knag (talk) 20:20, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Greysky map What is the source of the Greysky City area map? It's listed as War and XPs but I don't see it there...Knag (talk) 18:22, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Made a mistake, it's not in War and XPs, it's in the Don't Split the Party extras. Aeliren (talk) 21:56, July 15, 2017 (UTC)